


Black eyed Bastard

by Halfofapint



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Poor Corvo, The Outsider is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfofapint/pseuds/Halfofapint
Summary: Corvo stumbles across a shrine after avoiding them for weeks and the Outsider want to know why





	Black eyed Bastard

The night was dark and the rain pouring as Corvo dragged himself over to the shelter of an abandoned apartment. He had used the last of his energy to blink to the balcony, barely reaching it with his hands. Corvo narrowly avoided slamming his feet into the window below, boot slipping on the wet surface. He pulled himself self over, collapsing onto the balcony, chest heaving as he struggled to calm his breathing. After a moment, he sat up peering over the railing searching for anyone who had noticed., but the streets were empty, save for the rats skittering from shadow to shadow. With the area clear, he stumbled through the doors, boots squeaking. Corvo pulls his mask off, wiping the water that seeped under his mask and gazed around his surroundings.  
The interior was dark and stale void of anything but a filthy mattress and an eerie but familiar glow leaking through the closed door in the back. The door creaked as Corvo pulled it open, revealing a dingy room draped in blue and purple fabrics with the scrawlings of a madman as accents. The shrine sits in the middle of it all, valuable blue elixir and the hissing of a bone charm set amongst the broken wood and barbed wire. Jackpot. Corvo strode forward grabbing the charm and potion, setting down his mask in their place. He quickly looks around for that familiar figure, and breathes a sigh of relief.  
“Hello Corvo.” The world seemed to list as the Outsider appeared behind him, seated on the air with his arms crossed. Corvo’s pulse jumped as he tried not show how the whale god had startled him. He ignored the smirk that slid onto the Outsider’s face and focused on shoving the charm into the specially made pockets fashioned to the inside of his coat. Corvo overlooked the floating entity going to grab his mask only to find it not there, seeing it instead hanging off the god’s pale fingers. “Looking for this?” The Outsider’s smirk now a full grin. “What do you want?” the Outsider says nothing, choosing instead to examine the mask instead. Corvo really did not have time for this. It was late and he just wanted to return to his bed and sleep. his patience evaporated like steam from a water pipe and decided that he would return for the mask tomorrow when he wasn’t ready to fall over. He quickly walked towards the door, downing the blue potion in one go and made to move around the god when a inhumanly strong hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The glass vial fell to the floor with a thump as Corvo’s hand spasmed under the painful pressure. “How rude. You’re not even going to say hello,” the Outsider said mockingly. Corvo’s scowl deepened and felt the bones in his wrist grind together. “My dear Corvo, you haven't spoken to me at all these past few weeks; I've been so lonely. Why have you been avoiding me?” Corvo tried to twist away from the grip, not answering and achieving nothing but getting a friction burn. “ Always in such a rush,” the Outsider chided him gently, amused.  
“Why don't you have a seat, rest a while and we can catch up?” with a sharp tug, the god pulled Corvo over to him, unsettling his balance. With an undignified yelp, Corvo tilted forward and landed draped over his lap like a disobedient child. Embarrassment flooded his face as the Outsider chuckled, resounding in the room like waves on the beach. He struggled to get up, forcibly pushing up with his arms in a futile attempt to right himself.  
The struggling stopped when a cool hand ran through the wet locks of hair on Corvo’s neck. Corvo froze, face pressed against the metal buttons of his overcoat, feeling arousal bloom in the pit of his stomach unbidden and much to his dismay. The weight of his coat and shirt disappeared, probably sent somewhere into the Void. Corvo assumes he will get them back eventually. Probably. Blunt nails scratched along his scalp for a moment before the hand trailed along his damp skin.Those long fingers skimmed along his neck briefly before continuing along the bumps of his spine, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Corvo took a deep breath, trying to calm the frantic rhythm of his heart, the tightness in his groin ever increasing. The hand strayed lower and ghosted along the waistband of his pants pushing at the dimples shaped above and he felt his cock leak. It was too much. If he didn’t get up now, Corvo would never be able to look at his deity in the face again. In a flurry of movement, he used his foothold on the worn floor to lever himself up and away. The Outsider allowed him to push back in a rush with another laugh as the contact was broken. With weak knees, Corvo slid to the floor, hunched over in an attempt to hide his arousal stretching the front of his trousers, no jacket to hide his shame. He straightened his hair in an attempt to regain some dignity, staring at the shiny boots in front of him.  
“What is the problem Corvo, why so shy now? You don't think I haven’t walked amongst your dreams, seen your hidden desires as you play out those fantasies in the dark of your bedroom” Corvo said nothing again, fingers tracing the wood grain of the floorboards.. “Are you ashamed that after your beloved empress you desired a hated god, whose followers are tortured and killed or mentioning his name, hmm?” A foot insinuated between his trembling thighs pressing between his legs, mashing his leaking tip against his belt. A whine, high and broken slipped passed Corvo’s lips as his hips automatically tilted forward against the maddening pressure. This surpassed anything he could have thought of, unable to assume the actions on the whale god's behalf. His panting mouth pressed against those pristine trousers as he gave into his desire humping up against the god’s shoes.  
“My, what a pretty sight you make, rutting like an animal, making such delightful sounds,” the Outsider crooned, grabbing a handful of damp hair, pulling harshly. Corvo hissed between clenched teeth and his hip snapped up with urgency. This wouldn't last long. The rain droned on, outside, almost drowning out Corvo’s fervent gasping whispers as he breathed in that salty ozone smell that seemed to cling to the deity. The god smiled down at him, the mark flaring gold on Corvo’s hand in response. Corvo howled as white hot bliss crashed through his veins like a wave, dragging him out into the deep expanse, unable to fight the strong current of emotion. He spilled into his trousers, twitching against the Outsider, letting his weight be supported by the hand in his hair. After a moment , he sits up, the hand releasing the tight grip, finally meeting those inky eyes. “What a pretty picture you make, kneeling before me like a true worshipper. “ The deity traced the shape of his jaw, feeling the coarse hairs growing there. Corvo found his confidence, growling, “don’t count on it.” A dark laugh echoed as the Outsider dissolved into the shadows with a “stop by for a visit again.” Corvo finally stood, wincing at his protesting knees and the mess slowly cementing his underclothing to his leg and looked around for the rest of his clothes. The mask was once again resting against the shrine along with his bone charms, but no shirt or jacket in sight. Corvo swore vehemently, shoving the charms into his pockets and placing the mask on his face. “Black eyed bastard.” He made his way back to the balcony, shivering at the icy droplets hit his exposed skin. He better hurry home or he would surely fall ill. He clenched his fist and blinked, landing on the roof adjacent, turning to give a middle finger in the direction of the shrine. As Corvo began the miserable trip home, he could have sworn he felt fingers brush his neck, a snicker barely audible over the booming thunder overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it.


End file.
